Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Independent Nature/Chapter One
At the SGC the blip of the Valiant's emergency transponder is beeping still as O'Neill briefs SG-1 on the situation. So far we've been unable to raise the ship but we've been picking up the transponder General O'Neill says as he looks at Admiral Kira, Vala, Daniel, and General Carter who was at Will's medal ceremony. Typhuss looks at Jack. Nikita Mears, Michael Bishop, Alexandra Udinov and Jason Bourne are standing next to Typhuss. It was Lex and Commander Kiva that did this says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. General O'Neill looks at him. We're not sure who attacked the Valiant right now T but when a ship is available we'll send it out to their position Jack says as he looks at Typhuss. General Carter looks at him. Someone is gonna have to tell Thea what happened General Carter says as she looks at the group. Typhuss looks at Sam. I will tell Thea after all she is a member of my family says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Jack looks at Typhuss. T I understand if you wanna sit this one out seeing how this is family Jack says as he looks at his friend Typhuss. Typhuss looks at Jack. No I will go on the mission says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. Vala looks at them. All right we've got a signal let's go get the ship back Vala says as she looks at the screen and then the group. Daniel looks at her. Yeah there's just one problem we've got no ships available Sam had to come here via Puddle Jumper and I'm sure that whoever did this has a back up plan to make sure no Federation starships can get to the Valiant Daniel says as he looks at Vala. General O'Neill looks at them. Unil we find away to get there we'll just have to find out who did this dismissed General O'Neill says as he looks at the group. Meanwhile the Valiant is floating in deep space. In the cargo bay Colonel Tyson gets up from the floor with the help from Commander Keller. Commander what the hell happened? Colonel Tyson says as he looks and sees his crew in the cargo bay with him. Commander Keller looks at him. I did a head count for the most part we're all here but they've not told us anything yet Commander Keller says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. Then Kiva walks into the cargo bay. Which one of you is Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson Kiva says as she looks at the senior staff and the crew. Everyone looks at him. If no one answers me I'll have this room vented into space Kiva says as she looks at the crew. Colonel Tyson walks up to her. I'm Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Kiva. He looks at one of the guards and Colonel Tyson is taken away. On the bridge Colonel Tyson is brought onto his damaged command center as he's facing the man sitting in his chair. Ah, Colonel Tyson finally nice to meet you I'm Lex Luthor Lex says as he looks at him. Will looks at him. Uncle Typhuss told me about you saying that you disrespected his friendship and that you nearly killed my father numerous times Will says as he looks at Lex. He gets up and looks at him. That's right I did betray your uncle but he started it first and what better way of getting revenge is to torture his nephew, until he's near death Lex says as he gets the Goa'uld pain stick and sticks Will with it. Will screams as he kneels on the deck as Lex keeps sticking him with it. At the Queen's mansion Thea answers the door and Typhuss stands at the entrance. Typhuss hey what's up Thea says as she looks at him. He walks into the mansion and looks at both her and Oliver. Thea, I have bad news the Valiant was attacked says Typhuss as he looks at Thea and Oliver. She looks at him and gets worried. What no that's impossible they were going to take care of a Wraith attack and be back Thea says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. That was a trick Thea and I may know who did it, it was Lex and Commander Kiva says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. The two that murdered my unborn child that was inside of me Thea says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Yes, Lex wants revenge against me and I will save Will, Thea says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. On board the Valiant Will is being punched by one of Kiva's men. What are the defense codes to Earth's defense grid Commander Kiva says as she looks at Colonel Tyson. He doesn't answer her and she nods at one of her men and he punches him in the jaw hard and in the gut. Lex looks at Kiva. We could capture his girlfriend and threaten her life he'll talk Lex says as he looks at Commander Kiva then at Colonel Tyson who is really bruised up. Then they brought in Chief Peterson on the bridge as Lex looks at him. You're the chief engineer? Lex asked as he looks at him. Peterson nods then Kiva shows him the panel opened that shows the black box. We want you to remove it it's giving off our position to easily Commander Kiva says as she looks at him. He sees the gun pointed at the Colonel's head. All right I'll remove it Commander Peterson says as he looks at them and gets to work on removing the transponder. He removes it and hands it to the guard. Lex looks at him. Thank you Mr. Peterson Lex says as he looks at him and takes the gun and shot Peterson in the chest and then shot him in the back. Lex hands it to Solek who he looks at. Make sure Typhuss and his friends find it there Lex says as he looks at him. Solek nods and leaves the bridge. Meanwhile traveling in slipstream the USS Intrepid is traveling to save the damaged ship. On the bridge Admiral Kira is looking at Commander Curtis's console and then at her. Nikita, Michael, Alexandra, Agent Bourne, Vala, Daniel, Sam and Elizabeth Weir are on the bridge as well. Nothing from the Valiant Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Curtis. No sir still picking up her transponder signal, wait it's moving to course 23 mark 37 it appears to be in our flight path, it's still transmitting though Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console. Admiral Kira is wondering why the ship's transponder is moving then turns to Commander Jenkins. Their engines must be back online, take us out of slipstream then jump to warp 8 says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins. Sam looks at Commander Jenkins. Belay that order Commander, Admiral this is what Anateo did to capture Vala and Daniel when the Odyssey was captured she's using the same tactics they used Sam says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at her then turns to Commander Jenkins. Carry out my last order Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Jenkins. She inputs commands into the helm and drops the ship out of slipstream and then warp speed. Sam looks at him. So we're going to continue on our present course? Sam asked as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Yes, this is my ship I command here not you says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. I do outrank you Typhuss Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her and snickers. This is my ship I'm the commanding officer and you are a guest says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Typhuss your ready room now General Carter says as she looks at Admiral Kira. He follows her into the ready room as the doors closed she looks at him. What the hell was that all about you snapping at me for using my General rank, I was just looking out for your crew so the Alliance won't have two ships in their hands maybe you need to go lay down and rest because this has gotten you all huffed and puffed Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss breaths and apologizes to Sam. I'm sorry Sam, I just hate the thought of Lex hurting my nephew because he wants revenge and I won't let this ship fall into the hands of the Alliance says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. He won't hurt your nephew Typhuss we'll see to that General Carter says as she looks at him. He nods at her then the com activates. Admiral Kira we've got an intruder and you should see who it is Commander Madden says over the com. Both Typhuss and Sam walk out of the ready room and surprised to see Thea in her Speedy suit. What the hell are you doing here says Typhuss as he looks at Thea. She looks at him. I'm getting my boyfriend back that's what I'm doing here and two Alliance members tried to take me from the mansion, and I killed them and I know who will have information on the whereabouts of the Valiant and how many ships you'll be facing Thea says as she leads Typhuss and Sam to the cargo bay on deck 5 showing that it's Admiral Martin's contact Jack Roberts tied to a chair. I told you that I would rescue Will and I have my friends to help me says Typhuss as he looks at Thea.